


Like A Dream

by MagicKidLuka



Series: The Raven Cycle one-shots [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Deaf Character, Everyone Is Alive, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the lives of the Lynch-Parrish and Gansey children. </p><p>(Featuring Pesephone and Athena Lynch-Parrish and Elowen, Campbell, and Lily Gansey)</p><p>Not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just like every morning, Adam woke up at 9, Ronan still asleep beside him. Unlike most mornings, there was a baby curled against Ronan's chest. His first thought was of Elowen, but Elo was far less blonde and a fair bit bigger than this baby.   
"Ronan," Adam hissed, shaking his boyfriend awake.   
"What-" Ronan mumbled, blinking sleepily. "Oh." His arms curled tighter around the baby, almost instinctively pulling her close against him. "I didn't mean for that to happen."  
Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I have class," he reminded Ronan, "we can talk about this later?"   
"Yeah, yeah," Ronan sat up, leaning forward to kiss Adam. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm not mad," Adam sighed, leaning in to kiss him again. "Just- surprised. I have to go, I can't miss this class."  
Ronan nodded. "Yeah, go. I'll call Blue, see if she can pick up a few things."  
"Yeah, see if she has a crib or a car seat or clothes that Elo doesn't need," Adam put in. He stood up, kissing Ronan's forehead and, after a moment of hesitation, the baby's. 

"Ronan Lynch, actually using a cell phone, you must be desperate," Blue said when she picked up.   
"Shut up, I need your help. I- I pulled something from a dream- not a bad thing, just something I probably shouldn't have, and-"  
Ronan was pacing the living room, the baby cradled in his arms. She cried out, grasping at his shirt, and he rocked her gently, trying to calm her.   
"Hold on, is that a baby I hear?" Blue interrupted. Ronan sighed.   
"From my dream."   
"From your dream. Of course. I'll be right over."  
"Wait, Adam asked if you have any like, baby things Elo doesn't use. Like a car seat or a crib, toys or clothes even? We're- we're pretty out of our element here."  
Blue sighed. "Yeah, we were actually about to throw away a bunch of clothes that don't fit. I'll see what I can do about the crib and stuff, but- I don't know, we might need it again."  
"Wait, are you pregnant?"  
"No! No, we were just talking- we might want more, that's all. Don't tell Gansey I told you, though."  
"Yeah, whatever, can you just get here? I don't know what to do!"   
"Yeah, five minutes."  
"Thank you."

Blue let herself into the house, setting Elowen down on the floor as soon as they were inside. Elo toddled a few steps, collapsing onto a soft rug that purred like a cat.   
"Ronan?" She called, stepping further into the room.   
"In the kitchen!"  
Blue slipped off her shoes and her jacket, heading towards the kitchen. After a moment, Elo crawled in the same direction.   
Ronan was standing by the fridge, baby cradled in his arms.  
"I need to go to the store," he said, turning to face Blue. "Adam should be home pretty soon, can you stay here with her while I'm gone?"  
Blue nodded, taking the baby from his arms. "Whatever you need to do."  
He nodded, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead and then ruffling Blue's hair.   
"I'll be back soon."  
She nodded, rocking the baby gently. "She have a name?" Blue asked. Ronan shook his head.   
"We haven't talked about it."  
She just nodded, returning to the living room to sit on the rug beside her own daughter.   
"He should be back around noon," he told her as he slipped out of the house. 

Adam was home at 10:30. "I couldn't concentrate in class," he told Blue, sitting on the rug and allowing Elowen to climb into his lap.   
"That's understandable," she responded, then nodded to the baby in her arms. "trade?"   
"I'm not good with babies," he said, curling his arms tighter around Elowen. It was true. Adam had refused to hold Elowen until she had gotten big enough to support her own head, at least, and this baby wasn't that far along.   
"She's your baby, Adam, you'll be just fine."  
Adam shook his head nervously. "She's not, really. She's- she's Ronan's."  
"She's both of yours," Blue said gently. "She has your eyes, Adam."  
The baby stretched then, eyes blinking open. Blue was right, they were Adam's eyes. Adam sighed, gently moving Elo back onto the rug. Blue handed the baby over, then grinned down at Elowen.   
"Let's see if we can't find some lunch, huh?" She asked. Elo clapped her chubby hands.   
"Yeah!"  
Blue laughed, gathering Elowen into her arms. "Come on, then."  
And then they were gone into the kitchen, leaving Adam on the floor with the baby.   
She looked like she could have been his and Ronan's kid, truly, and he wondered for a moment what sort of genetics she had.   
"Hey, pretty girl," he whispered. He tried to remember how to hold a child this young- the exact way Blue had told him, when Elowen was born, how to support her head and rock her gently so she wouldn't cry. "You're gonna be a lot of trouble, aren't you? Already are, I suppose. But that's all right, you've got yourself two dads who can handle trouble. And Auntie Blue, you'll love her. I-I think you will. I don't know, I can't tell what kind of person you are yet. Takes a special kind of person to deal with all of us. I'm not so sure about this baby deal, to be honest. Don't quite know what to do with you. We'll figure it out soon enough, though. God, how can something so small be so terrifying?"  
"You're not your father, you know," a quiet voice said from the doorway. Ronan came to sit across from Adam and the baby. He reached a hand out, and she latched on to it.   
"I know," Adam responded, looking up from the baby to meet Ronan's eyes. "I don't want to mess her up."  
"You won't," Ronan said, pulling his finger out of the baby's tiny fist and raising it instead to Adam's face. "If anything, I'm the one who's messed her up. I don't want her to be like my mom, you know? Just- happy and silly and flat. Like something fake, I want her to be real. I'm afraid I can't make anything really real, you know?"  
"But she is real. She's here," Adam whispered, lookin back to the baby in his arms. "And Matthew's doing fine, isn't he?"  
"So if I can make something real," Ronan said, "then you can raise her right." Adam just stared at him. "Do this with me, Adam. She needs us."  
Adam nodded. "Okay," he whispered.   
Ronan leaned forward and kissed him.   
"Okay."

The next night, Ronan dreamed up a birth certificate with the name Persephone Aurora Lynch-Parrish on it- and a ring. The latter wasn't supposed to leave the dream, but he presented it to Adam anyway.   
"So we can be a real family," he told Adam.   
"We already are," Adam responded. But he took the ring anyway. 


	2. Typical Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the lives of Elowen, Camp, and Lily Gansey

Lily woke up to the sound of arguing right outside her bedroom door.   
"Well I have dance right after school, so tough," Elowen was saying.   
"Hattie and I were going to see a movie after school, if you don't take us we can't go!"  
"Ask any one of the parents, Camp, ask Persey, ask the neighbors, I don't know! I have dance!"  
"Adam has a case, Ronan has three appointments, Dad has a class, Persey doesn't have a car and you have Mom's car! You can be five minutes late to dance, you're the only one in the studio!"  
"That's not true! I'm having someone help me with the lighting today! For my dance performance. It's a big deal, Campbell!"  
"This is the only showing of the movie they're doing over at Keller, we can't go any other day!"  
Lily groaned, rolling out of bed. She stumbled to the door, kicking it open forcefully.   
"Elowen Gansey, everyone knows you don't need more rehearsal! You could perform in a dark stage right this second and still win your awards. Resolve this any way you choose, but it should not involve interrupting your poor little sister's beauty rest!"  
"Lil," Elowen said, "we're leaving for school in five minutes. You going like that?"  
Lily rolled her eyes, retreating into the room and slamming the door.   
She was dressed in her rumpled school uniform in three minutes, and grabbed a hairbrush and a handful of granola bars on her way out the door.   
"We getting Hattie today?" She asked around a mouthful of granola bar, using the mirror in the visor to pull her hair into a messy braid.   
"I don't know, we'll see when we get there."  
"Why does Lily get shotgun?" Camp grumbled, throwing himself into the back seat.   
"Cause she knows not to anger me at 7:30 in the morning?" Elowen replied, meeting her brother's eyes through the rear view mirror.   
Camp just rolled his eyes.   
A minute later, they were pulling up outside the Lynch-Parrish home. Two girls were sitting on the porch, one in a uniform that matched Elowen and Lily's, and the other wearing a sweater that said Keller Academy for the Deaf and Blind across the front. Elowen honked the horn, and Persephone looked up. She had cut her hair to her shoulders recently, and it hung around her face in messy brown curls. She smiled and waved, then nudged her sister and signed something to her.   
At 13 years old, Athena Lynch-Parrish, otherwise known as Hattie, was a genius and a beauty, with long, golden blonde hair and the same blue eyes as her sister. She was also completely deaf, and always had been. She stood up, following her sister to the car. They slid in beside Camp, and she nudged his knee.   
"You coming after school?"  
Camp shrugged. "Elo wants the car."  
Hattie sighed, pushing her hair back behind her ears. She was the organizer and leader of the Keller Film Society, a group that offered captioned movies in the Keller Academy auditorium almost every afternoon. Tonight, they were showing a new movie that Camp had been begging to see.   
"Tell Elo I say please", Hattie signed. She had learned quickly enough not to try to talk to Elo while she was driving.   
"Hattie says pretty, pretty please take your brother to the movie after school," Persey said. Elowen rolled her eyes.   
"Fine! Do you need to be picked up after?"  
"Caitlin's mom is bringing us home," Hattie said. Next to her, Camp was pumping his fists, grinning.   
"Awesome sister!"  
Lily rolled her eyes, pulling her headphones over her ears.   
Typical morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elo, Camp, Lily, and Persephone go to some sort of K-12 private school. Hattie goes to a school for the deaf and blind.   
> At this point, Elowen is 17, Persephone is 16, Campbell is 14, Hattie is 13, and Lily is 12.


End file.
